My giraffe ( Spesial Chanyeol Birthday )
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: 27 november merupakan hari yang spesial untuk chanyeol, karena dihari itu tepat usianya dua puluh lima tahun ditahun 2016 ini. Lalu bagaimanakah perayaan ulang tahunnya untuk tahun ini? Akankah spesial seperti sebelum sebelumnya? Dan apa yang ia dapat dari sang kekasih? - [CHANSOO] REPOST!


Spesial Chanyeol Birthday

.

ParkHyerin

.

Present

.

-My Giraffe-

Abaikan typo bertebaran,

Dan ga ada buruk bercetak miring/bold karena emang hp aku lagi eror gabisa ngedit dan harap maklum, bagi yg sudah baca cerita sebelumnya, sebenernya itu salah, karena masih ada lanjutannya hehe. Aku salah upload cerita dan sekarang aku repost.

Happy reading!

'Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghae-yo chanyeollie, saengil chukkae hamnida'

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika memutar ingatannya, dari semenjak awal debut, semua member exo sangat menyayanginya. Chanyeol terharu benar benar terharu ketika semua member di setiap tahunnya memberikannya kejutan dan ucapan selamat padanya—dan spesial untuk tahun ini, ia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama exo-L seperti baekhyun dan chen terdahulu. Meskipun tidak bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya yakni dipercepat sebab jadwalnya bertubrukan dengan konser yang akan di gelar di taipei ,namun ia bersyukur karena masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun bersama exo-L.

Kenangan kenangan manis selama perayaan ulang tahunnya untuk tahun ini tidak akan chanyeol lupakan, sepertinya perayaan ulang tahunnya kini layaknya disebut mini concert, karena dirinya menyanyikan berbagai macam lagu dan juga bisa di sebut fanmeeting karena banyaknya interaksi tanya jawab dirinya bersama exo-L.

Salah satu pertanyaan yang sangat chanyeol sukai adalah ketika salah satu fans bertanya padanya.

"Jika kau akan membuat sub unit, kau akan melakukannya dengan siapa?" chanyeol tersenyum kala mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari salah satu mulut fansnya.

"Siapa menurut kalian?" tanya chanyeol lebih kearah mereka semua yang ada disana (read : exo L)

"Kyungsoo" jawab mereka serempak.

"That's Right" balas chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Dan acara tersebut terus berlanjut dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari exo-L lainnya yang begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sebuah kotak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya , ukurannya cukup besar dan membuatnya penasaran juga, karena seingatnya dia tidak memiliki kotak tersebut. Mungkinkah itu sebuah hadiah? Bisa jadi bukan? Mengingat besok adalah ulang tahunnya, dan hari ini juga ia harus bertolak untuk menuju taipei tempat diadakannya konser nanti malam. Ia mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat sebuket bunga edelweis, dan terselip sebuah surat di dalam kotak tersebut, chanyeol yang semakin penasaran akhirnya membaca surat tersebut.

'Dear my giraffe'

Setelah membaca tulisan di awal kau pasti sudah bisa menebak jika aku yang menulis pesan ini. Yah ini aku pinguin kecilmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunmu karena aku memiliki jadwal dan maafkan aku juga belum sempat membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun, aku hanya sempat membelikanmu bunga ini. Kau tahu? Saat aku membeli bunga ini, banyak yang mengincarnya karena hanya ada satu, aku bahkan harus berjuang dengan berbagai alasan agar aku mendapatkannya, dan chaa~ aku berhasil hehe.

Mungkin kau bertanya tanya, biasanya orang akan membelikan bunga mawar untuk kekasihnya, namun aku tidak. Kenapa? Itu karena bunga edelweiss spesial, karena untuk mendapatkannya saja butuh perjuangan. Dan seperti itulah kau di mataku SPESIAL.

Chanyeol-ah, meskipun bunga ini begitu kecil, tapi percayalah cintaku padamu tidak sekecil bunga ini. Cintaku padamu layaknya bunga edelweiss ini yang tidak akan pernah layu meskipun telah dipetik, ia hanya akan kering dan kau hanya perlu membasahi nya dengan air layaknya cintamu yang selalu kau berikan untukku.

Aku mencintaimu chanyeol-ah.

Saengil chukkae hamnida uri chagi *kiss*

-Kyungsoo , you're mine-'

Chanyeol tersenyum haru membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Ia mencium bunga pemberian kyungsoo—kekasihnya berkali-kali.

"aku mencitaimu, aku mencintaimu baby-soo"

.

.

.

.

.

Exo telah sampai di taipei dan mereka semua terlihat kelelahan , namun tidak untuk chanyeol. Sepertinya untuk konser malam ini ia nampak begitu semangat.

Yah semangat karena kekasihnya—kyungsoo memberikannya kecupan di bibir sebelum konser. Kenapa ia begitu senang? Padahal mereka sering berciuman, entahlah. Chanyeol merasa ciumannya mereka berbeda, karena kyungsoo menciumnya disertai dengan perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam padanya, tidak ada napsu didalamnya, karena ciuman mereka memang untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan chanyeol bahagia akan itu. Anggap saja itu adalah vitamin untuknya sebelum konser.

Saat di konser pun chanyeol tak henti hentinya tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya kyungsoo ketika chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tak membalas pertanyaan kyungsoo, ia malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat penonton yang melihat moment mereka, khususnya yang mendukung hubungan mereka berteriak histeris karena moment manis yang chanyeol ciptakan.

Saat exo menyanyikan lagu 'love love love' kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan ketika dirinya bermain gitar, chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan tatapan kyungsoo yang begitu memujanya, ugh ia juga begitu memuja kekasih mungilnya itu yang sangat bersinar dimatanya ketika tertawa, membuatnya juga ikut tertawa bahagia saat menyanyikan lagu itu bersama sang kekasih dan member exo lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat di akhir konser, entah ide darimana. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah dasi lalu tiba tiba mengikat dasi tersebut di kaki sebelah kirinya bersama dengan kaki kyungsoo yang di sebelah kanan. Membuat penonton yang disana kembali histeris karena perlakuan chanyeol barusan. Mereka terlihat begitu lengket dan tak mau dipisahkan. Tidak ada penolakan dari kyungsoo, ia malah tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih tiang listriknya itu.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama mengelilingi panggung dengan kaki yang terikat dan tangan chanyeol yang merangkul mesra bahu kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan kyungsoo yang merangkul pinggang chanyeol, mereka melambaikan tangan dan menunduk sembilan puluh derajat kepada penonton. Chanyeol bahkan hampir terjatuh karena kakinya yang terikat tidak sengaja berlawanan arah ketika mereka berjalan, untung saja kekasih munculnya itu dengan sigap memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati chanyeol-ah"

"Ne chagi"

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum kembali sambil menyanyikan lagu di bait mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Konser telah berlalu, semua member pergi beristirahat. Chanyeol yang sedang berganti baju terkejut karena tiba tiba sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol tersenyum karena ia mengenali pemilik lengan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Hhmm"

"Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku"

"Ya sudah ganti saja"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana aku mengganti pakaianku, jika kau memelukku seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu menghadap padanya. Jemari mungilnya membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian yang di kenakan chanyeol, membukanya dan langsung memakaikan jaket hitam yang sering chanyeol gunakan di tubuh atletisnya itu, tidak lupa dengan topi hitamnya. Kyungsoo juga memasangkannya di kepala namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Cha~ kajja. Sehun sudah menunggu" ajak kyungsoo menarik lengan chanyeol, namun chanyeol menahannya.

"Sehun?"

"Ne, aku mengajak sehun untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu" chanyeol mengangguk paham, mereka akan mulai berjalan namun kembali terhenti karena ponsel chanyeol tiba tiba bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah notification masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar kyung" pinta chanyeol, lalu melepaskan genggaman kyungsoo di lengannya karena harus mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya.

Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat time line instagram nya, entah setan apa yang merasuki baekhyun karena tiba tiba saja ia mengupload sebuah poto ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dengan sebuah poto bibir? Dan sebuah caption yang di sertai dengan bibir pula. Ck~ sahabatnya itu kerasukan apa sebenarnya? Tidakkah ia takut pada sehun yang nantinya akan mengomel padanya karena mengupload poto seperti itu untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih nya di kolom komentar.

'Terimakasih untuk semuanya, tapi kenapa bibir?'

Chanyeol telah selesai mengetik sebuah komentar di instagram milik sahabatnya itu. Namun suara kyungsoo mengagetkannya, dengan cepat chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya, dan sayangnya ponsel itu terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki kyungsoo yang menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel chanyeol yang terlihat masih menyala itu. Ia melihat layar ponsel tersebut menampilkan sebuah poto yang diupload oleh baekhyun yang ternyata ditujukan untuk chanyeol.

"Baby, jangan salah paham. Dia sepertinya sedang mabuk" celoteh chanyeol, ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu telah melihat apa yang di upload baekhyun. Kenapa chanyeol terlihat begitu khawatir? Tentu saja ia khawatir , ia takut kyungsoo nya berpikir macam macam. Meskipun ia yakin, kyungsoo nya tidak akan marah berlarut larut, tapi tetap saja hei, ini hari spesialnya. Ia tidak ingin hari spesial nya dirusak dengan sebuah pertengkaran.

'Awas kau byun, akan ku patahkan lehermu nanti' umpat chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" chanyeol terkesiap saat kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu khawatir?" kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatap matanya, membuat chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

"i-itu... A..aku.. Hanya..."

CUP

Chanyeol mematung, karena mendapatkan kecupan tiba tiba dari namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan marah?" chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baekhyun memang berlebihan karena mengupload poto seperti ini, namun jika kau berpikir aku akan marah sepertinya salah. Karena sehun lah yang sepertinya akan bersikap datar padamu nanti,"

"Kenapa begitu?" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Pletakkk

"arghh" chanyeol mengelus dahinya sayang saat mendapatkan jitak dari kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Tentu saja karena sehun cemburu pabo,"

"Lalu kau? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, membuat chanyeol cemberut bukan main. Kekasih mungilnya itu, apakah sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi? Ckk~

"Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu?" ujar kyungsoo lagi, chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mau membalas ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak perlu merasa cemburu, karena aku tahu disini, tepat disini hanya terukir namaku. Aku benar bukan?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyentuh dada chanyeol tepat dijantungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum , ia kemudian memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu, dan mencium puncak kepala namja dalam dekapannya itu dengan lembut.

"Ne kau benar, hanya ada nama Park Kyungsoo dihati Park Chanyeol" kyungsoo tersenyum senang, ia membalas dekapan chanyeol begitu erat sembari mencium aroma tubuh chanyeol yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Hmm"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ne, terimakasih. Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama sang kekasih dan juga sehun, chanyeol segera menarik kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya, dan benar saja dugaan kyungsoo, sepanjang perayaan ulang tahunnya sehun bersikap datar padanya~ ck pasti karena si albino itu cemburu padaku'batin chanyeol menebak.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja hadiah untukmu"

"Tapi kenapa ada dua?" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Karena aku mencintaimu tidak ada duanya, hehe" jawab kyungsoo asal, chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Aigo, sejak kapan kekasih chubby ku ini pintar menggombal eoh" kata chanyeol gemas sambil mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya itu.

"Yak, berhenti Park. Ini sakit" keluh kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Hehe, mian" ucap chanyeol di iringi dengan memberikan kecupan di bekas pipi kyungsoo yang ia cubit tadi.

"Cepat buka hadiahmu"

Dengan semangat chanyeol membuka hadiah pertama dari kyungsoo, dan ternyata isinya dua buah baju berbentuk binatang.

"Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu baju binatang tersebut, lalu memakainya di hadapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo menyuruhnya berdiri dan memakaikan baju binatang yang memang dikhususkan untuk chanyeol.

Aigo, kyungsoo membuat mereka terlihat cute. Jika kyungsoo memakai pakaian pinguin maka chanyeol akan memakai pakaian jerapah , bukan pakaian harimau putih seperti konser terakhir exoluxion.

"Untuk apa semua ini kyung?" tanya chanyeol sembari menangkupkan kedua pipi kyungsoo nya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu memakai baju jerapah, karena saat encore kemarin kau tidak mendapatkannya" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada imut, membuat chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Lalu hadiah yang besar itu, apa aku boleh membukanya?" kyungsoo mengangguk membalas pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, hadiah itu memang untukmu, Park"

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka hadiahnya dan menemukan boneka pinguin seukuran anak balita.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya kyungsoo, karena jujur ia takut chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Kyungsoo begitu bingung ingin memberikan apa pada kekasihnya itu, karena jika membelikan barang barang mahal , hampir semuanya chanyeol sudah memilikinya, jadilah pilihannya jatuh di boneka pinguin lucu itu.

"Tentu saja aku suka, boneka ini mirip sekali denganmu" chanyeol tersenyum senang dan tanpa sengaja ia menekan perut boneka tersebut dan mengeluarkan suara imut persis suara kekasihnya.

'Sarangaheyo Park Chanyeol'

Chanyeol terkikik geli, sementara kyungsoo terlihat malu dan menutup wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo dan menarik pinggangnya agar semakin mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo terkejut, sontak langsung melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya yang ia tutupi tadi.

"Kau tahu? Hal apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini?" tanya chanyeol saat wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan deru napas chanyeol terasa panas ketika menerpa wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, karena demi tuhan lidahnya kelu kala kedua onyx milik chanyeol bertubrukan dengan mata bulat miliknya yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"Hal yang paling bahagia di dunia ini adalah ketika orang yang ku anggap adalah poros duniaku mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku"

"Cha- nyeol" bisik kyungsoo dengan matanya yang terlihat berkaca kaca.

Cup – chanyeol mencium kedua mata kyungsoo.

Cup—lalu beralih mencium kening kyungsoo.

Cup—bibirnya turun dengan perlahan menggapai hidung bangir kyungsoo.

Hingga sampailah pada bibir berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo, awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan. Tapi lambat laut kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil, ciuman yang berlangsung tiga menit itu membuat chanyeol panas. Ia bahkan menginginkan lebih. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuh chanyeol yang menindih tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

"Kyung" bisik chanyeol lembut , mengajak bicara kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata dibawahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta hadiah?" kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya dan pandangannya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dari atas tubuhnya.

Tangan nakal chanyeol bahkan sudah bergrilya membuka satu persatu kancing baju pinguin yang kyungsoo kenakan, dan entah sejak kapan chanyeol bahkan sudah melepas baju jerapah yang melekat pada tubuhnya tadi hingga menyisakan kaos hitam polos yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya.

Kyungsoo sangat mengerti apa hadiah yang akan chanyeol minta, ia hanya pasrah dan mengangguk, lalu tangannya dengan cepat menarik tengkuk chanyeol dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan penuh napsu, chanyeol tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman kyungsoo dengan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Malam ini, kau milikku park chanyeol" bisik kyungsoo di sela sela ciuman mereka.

"hmm, tidak hanya malam ini karena setiap hari pun aku memang milikmu nyonya Park" kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan chanyeol, ia mendorong chanyeol hingga chanyeol berguling, dan jadilah kyungsoo yang menindih chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Uke on top eoh?" goda chanyeol, membuat kyungsoo menggigit telinga caplang miliknya, dan tentunya hal itu membuat chanyeol memekik pelan.

"Arra arra, lakukan sepuasmu kyungsoo-ah. Karena malam ini aku milikmu" ujar chanyeol mengerling nakal.

Kyungsoo langsung mencium wajah dan leher chanyeol bertubi tubi, hingga meninggalkan bekas di leher jenjang milik park chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol sejenak yang dibalas oleh tatapan lembut dari kekasih jerapahnya itu.

Cup

"Saranghae my giraffe"

"Nado saranghae my pinguin, soo"

Dan kegiatan panas mereka berlanjut hingga mengeluarkan desahan desahan sexy yang terdengar sampai ke luar kamar mereka. Membuat para member exo yang lainnya sedikit terusik dengan malam panas yang mereka ciptakan di dalam kamar tempat mereka menginap. Sampai suho terlihat menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan dua member nya yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

'Ck- dasar pasangan yang tidak tahu tempat' batin mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Konser Exordium Taipei D-2

"Apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanya kyungsoo pada suho yang baru saja berbicara dengan manager Kim tadi.

"Ne, semuanya sudah diatur, dan para fans juga nanti akan memperlihatkan project ulang tahun dari mereka untuk chanyeol" balas suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana chanyeol?" celetuk sehun.

"Yak! Magnae panggil aku hyung!" protes chanyeol yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang , sepertinya ia baru saja dari kamar mandi.

"Tsk, tidak ada gunanya memanggil d.o kyungsoo hyung, dan itupun berlaku pada kekasihnya" celoteh sehun, membuat chanyeol gemas ingin mencekik leher magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar. Kalian ini!" lerai lay yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton perdebatan mereka.

"Ya sudah, mari siap-siap sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai" intruksi suho selaku sang leader kepada member yang lainnya.

Selama konser berlangsung , banyak sekali moment yang dibuat oleh chanyeol dan kyungsoo, entah chanyeol yang selalu menjahili kyungsoo atau kyungsoo yang bersikap layaknya satansoo pada chanyeol. Seperti sekarang ini, para member exo memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk chanyeol.

Sebelumnya, mereka menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untuk chanyeol, di iringi oleh gitar yang dimainkan chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol hampir menangis terharu.

Setelah itu para member mempersembahkan kue ulang tahun berwarna biru, sementara chanyeol malah asyik bergoyang goyang tidak jelas sembari memakai topeng srigala diwajahnya, kyungsoo yang gemas akhirnya menarik topeng itu, terlihat seperti menjambak dan itu sukses mencuri perhatian para exo-L yang tergelak melihat kelakuan mereka.

Kyungsoo nampak semangat ketika menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya itu, sampai akhirnya menyuruh chanyeol memotong kue, dan demi tuhan kyungsoo semakin gemas karena tingkah chanyeol yang memotong kuenya tidak beraturan, hingga akhirnya tangannya menepuk tangan chanyeol keras, namun chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Itupun sukses membuat para penggemar tergelak melihat kelakuan satansoo.

Saat konser taipei day 2, chanyeol pun kembali mengikat kaki kyungsoo, benar benar membuat para penggemar khususnya chansoo shipper memekik histeris. Chanyeol juga merangkul kyungsoo dengan mesra dan tangan kyungsoo pun balas menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang merangkul pun, benar benar terlihat serasi.

Selesai konser pun, chanyeol dibuat terkejut oleh para fans yang membuat project ulang tahun untuk dirinya, yakni rillakuma ocean. Chanyeol begitu bahagia dan sangat berterimakasih pada fans yang selalu mendukungnya dan peduli padanya. Ia merekam video dan mengauploadnya di akun instagram miliknya. Ia membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan panggung exordium dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

backstage

"Suho hyung, gomawo" ujar chanyeol sambil menangis bahagia dan memeluk suho begitu erat.

"Kau senang eoh?" balas suho sambil menepuk nepuk punggung chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap sang leader.

"Ne, ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan" chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Membuat semua member pun ikut tersenyum karena senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang menadapatkan julukan si 'happy virus' dari grup mereka itu.

"berterimakasihlah pada kekasihmu itu hyung, dia yang merencanakan semuanya, bahkan ia begitu bersemangat tadi" chanyeol langsung menatap kyungsoo yang duduk disamping sehun, ketika kai berbicara mengenai kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil chanyeol lalu meraih tangan kyungsoo untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau yang merencanakannya?" tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, namun semua member juga ikut ambil bagian, mereka..." perkataan kyungsoo langsung terputus karena dengan sangat tiba tiba chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar mutarkannya,membuat kyungsoo dengan sigap memeluk leher chanyeol yang tengah menggendongnya ala bridal style itu.

"Yakkk! PARK CHANYEOL TURUNKAN AKU!" teriakan kyungsoo tidak digubris oleh kyungsoo, ia malah semakin membawa kyungsoo berputar putar dalam gendongannya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK KYUNGSOO!"

"Yakkk! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI BERPUTAR PUTAR ATAU KU BUNUH KAU" chanyeol langsung berhenti dan menurunkan gendongannya, namun sebelum itu dengan cepat chanyeol mencium bibir kyungsoo didepan semua member exo.

CUP

Chanyeol langsung lari ketika berhasil mencium kekasih mungumemungilnya itu, sebelum satansoo dalam diri kyungsoo mengamuk.

"YAKK PARK IDIOT! MATI KAUUU DITANGANKUUU!"

.

.

.

.

END

Hai hai, hyerin bawa ff spesial chanyeol birthday, dan seperti biasa pairingnya udh pasti chansoo, karena mereka adalah otp kesayangan❤ , dan mohon dimaklumi jika ceritanya aneh dan membosankan karena asli ini ngebut. Sengaja mau bikin ff di dedikasi kan untuk suami tercinta yang umurnya semakin menua tapi makin cintaahhhh /ditabok kyungsoo/

Oke oke, happy birthday uri chanyeol :3 kesayangannya aku dan juga kyungsoo *ehh

Kesayangan member exo juga pastinya.

Okelah sekian , segitu aja cuap cuap dari hyerin, abaikan karena memang tidak penting.

Btw, ceritanya pendek? Biasa? Aneh? Membosankan? Basi? Yahh hyerin tau, maka dari itu mohon dimaklumi. Kritik dan saran pun diperlukan dalam ff ini. So,

Mind to review ?

Gomawo

Xoxo.

ParkHyerin6194


End file.
